


Дым и порох

by IrhelSol, WTF Corazon De Joker etc 2021 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/WTF%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202021
Summary: Вдохновлено артом @dejavidetc.Редактура: Liliya_re_Niene, корректура –Martin Bertran
Relationships: Crocodile & Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: ЗФБ2021: тексты G-PG13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133045
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	Дым и порох

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено артом @dejavidetc.  
> Редактура: Liliya_re_Niene, корректура –Martin Bertran

|  |   
---|---|---  
  
Росинант к шичибукаям не испытывал пиетета (именно это слово, звучащее у Цуру как ругательство, липло к языку при виде любого из семи морских полководцев; изредка Росинант задумывался, сколько в этом личного, а сколько он перенял от уважаемой тётушки). Пират остаётся пиратом, даже на службе правительства. Но политика, бюджет и взаимовыгода — не менее бранные слова в исполнении Гарпа — обязывали. Росинант понимал: Дозор, а с ним и Правительство просто прикрывали себе зад. Как ни крути, а шичибукаи были удобны, когда работали на тебя, а не против, да еще и без оклада. Они устрашали других пиратов, помельче. Верность многих островов была подкреплена их силой. А сколько благодаря им сэкономили денег и жизней матросов? Не счесть. Быть приёмным сыном Сэнгоку — знать сильно больше, чем хотелось бы.  
Выбор Росинанта тоже обязывал. Как и его долгоиграющие цели. Но вместо неприязни сэр Крокодайл вызывал много других эмоций: любопытство, интерес, раздражение. И смутную тоску из детства, где в книжках со сказками, добытых у рабов, были истории про пиратов, овеянные романтическим флёром.  
Они с Доффи даже в них играли. Ездили на рабах-кораблях, брали штурмом мамину беседку — она только смеялась и охотно давала себя и похищать, и спасать.  
Вспоминать это было стыдно и неловко — и очень, очень больно там, за грудиной. Поэтому Росинант всё плавание старался поменьше смотреть в сторону Крокодайла, и ещё меньше — думать. О нём. И вообще.  
Не получалось.  
— Не могли бы вы не сыпать сигаретным пеплом на моё пальто, младший лейтенант?  
— Оно загорелось не от моей искры.  
— Что?  
— Говорю, вы уже горите.  
— Я — уже нет, а вот вы — да.  
— Чёрт! Крокодайл! — Росинант дёрнулся, звякнула цепь, не давая ему упасть с бочки. А может, это шичибукай дёрнул рукой? Помог, что ли?  
— Сэр, — холодно поправил Крокодайл.  
— Сэр чёрт! — послушно исправился он и привычно сбил пламя с брюк. Из прожжённой дыры просвечивала тощая коленка. Если в ближайшее время не случится никаких пиратов на горизонте — предыдущие полыхали за спиной, как торфяники на Р*, жуть! — то новой униформы ему не выдадут. Из принципа: он и так писал запросы в пять раз чаще остальных офицеров. Значит, придётся латать эту… мда.  
Раздражение нарастало у него внутри, подзуживало выплеснуть досаду на пирата, а ещё было стыдно. Даже хотелось быть полезным, и это кому?! Крокодилу! Хаха, вот же говорящее имя. А тот почему-то всё отворачивался от него, но не отлипал с нравоучениями, как мокрый песок.  
— Чего вы ко мне привязались, сэр чёрт? Вон там капитан, и даже вице-адмирал есть.  
— Они скучные.  
— А я нет?  
— Вы хотя бы моего роста — не приходится нагибаться. А ещё, хочу заметить, именно вы предложили надеть на меня это, — шичибукай выразительно погремел наручником из кайросеки.  
Ну вот, опять недоволен, зелёный крокодил. И так всё их многодневное плавание. Как будто он в чём-то лично перед ним виноват! Ну пролил на жилет пару чашек чая, сбил сэра один раз с ног, ещё разбил подарочную бутылку вина, пока нес, и попортил дорогой портсигар, не так уж много урона. Вот бедный папа Сэнгоку… Нет, он не будет отвечать на злобу злобой, он!.. Росинант обернулся, резко дёрнулась цепь — ой, больно, наверное, опять его неуклюжесть! — и охнул. Отодрал от рубашки кусок почище и полез вытирать кровь с лица Крокодайла. То ли глубокая ссадина, то ли рваная рана рассекала его лицо прямо по линии скул. И из неё текла тёмная кровь. Местами она спеклась, но местами, густая и с медным запахом, капала на жилет. И как он не заметил этого раньше? А может — и Росинант сглотнул кислую слюну, — это не только его кровь. По договору с правительством шичибукаи обязаны сражаться с врагами Дозора. А ведь они напоролись на второй дивизион йонко Белоуса. И, по слухам, он сам был на борту флагмана. Росинант так впечатлился, что едва не кувыркнулся за борт, всматриваясь в корабли и бегающих по ним людей до рези в глазах. Брат ведь метил в такие короли? А потом начался ад, из которого вышвырнуло Крокодайла, измятого, как его портсигар — похоже, дурак, кинулся в атаку без приказа. Совсем как если б Росинант в открытую напал бы на Доффи. Блядь. Это что, было самоубийство?!  
— У вас боязнь крови, младший лейтенант?  
— Нет, — Росинант мотнул головой и отбросил испорченную тряпицу. Нащупав платок в кармане, продолжил. Сбитые костяшки ныли и будто горели. В голове тоже горело, но этот огонь был беззвучный, старый и отчаянно злой.  
— А что-то вы позеленели, как новичок, — не отставал Крокодайл.  
Все его долгоиграющие планы и намерения — самоубийство. И вот к чему оно приведёт.  
— Я, между прочим, пытаюсь оказать вам первую помощь! Надо промыть и зашить, будет шрам, но вы пират, вам шрамы к лицу.  
— Пират, но знаю о первой помощь побольше вашего. Оставьте в покое эту царапину и найдите жгут. Хотите погеройствовать, так вон, мне пол руки оторвало, — буднично предложил Крокодайл, прикусывая кончик ароматной даже в этом зловонии сигары. Это так удивило Росинанта, что он не сразу понял…  
— …Черт! Где?! А-а-а, у вас нет руки! — и глаза мигом полезли на лоб. Узел на шейном платке с трудом поддался дрожащим пальцам.  
Крокодайл тяжело вздохнул, сквозь вонь крови он странным образом продолжал пахнуть прокалённым песком и хорошим свежим одеколоном. Видимо, так полагалось адмиралам, представителям власти и шичибукаям на привязи. Но даже хорошо затянутый жгут не понравился Крокодайлу.  
— Донкихот Росинант, ещё одно движение или слово, и я отгрызу себе вторую руку и придушу вас.  
— За что?! И чем?  
— Ногами. Хотя, если вы не перестанете курить, то умрём мы оба. Смею вас обрадовать, под нами бочка с порохом. Да, да, порохом. Пожалейте калеку, я и так не могу погрузиться в своё горе рядом с вами, так ещё и умру из-за вашего идиотизма!  
Так вы ж и хотели…  
— А не надо было нарушать правила! — огрызнулся Росинант, сгибаясь гармошкой, чтоб глянуть, не врёт ли пират. Точно. Можно было и не проверять, с его удачливостью. И щель вон, большая. Он поковырял её, расшатывая. Может, порох отсырел? Волны тут были невообразимые, море сошло с ума.  
— Не отсырел. — Рана на лице Крокодайла, наконец, прекратила так сильно кровить, и он стал медленно оттирать лицо краем кружевной манжеты. — Надо думать своей головой, а не только сводом приказов и правил, а ещё усугублять раздолбайством!  
— Я военный! А вы зануда!  
— А я пират — и переживу вас, уверен, раза в два!.. Вы что, уронили сейчас уголёк аккурат в щель бочки?  
— Прыгаем!  
— Стойте, не в воду ж!..

Как ни странно, их выловили багром дозорные — те из них, что выжили. И даже залатали шичибукая. Росинант устал писать рапорты и объяснительные, стоять перед начальством с давно заученным подобострастным выражением лица солдата, туповатого и верного Дозору. Да, взрыв произошел неподалеку. Да, шичибукай все время был под присмотром. Нет, ни о какой бочке пороха они не имели ни малейшего понятия. Крокодайлу тоже вынули всю душу, промариновали за решёткой в больничной палате и отпустили. Шичибукай должен был приносить своим хозяевам пользу. Такой же несвободный, как Росинант — от своих желаний, целей, принадлежности к определенному миру.  
Перед отплытием Крокодайл сказал странную вещь.  
— Лейтенант, ваша неуклюжесть ужасна. Помяните моё слово, она будет стоить вам жизни Но вы всё ещё можете сделать её козырной картой. Научитесь падать и поджигать, когда и как вам удобно. И побольше молчите, умоляю.  
— Сэр?  
— Что?  
— Больше не давайте отрывать вам руки. — Росинант не знал, зачем сказал это. Но что-то словно толкало его продолжать. — И, боюсь, вовремя упасть я уже не смогу.  
Крокодайл удивленно глянул поверх золотого протеза и газеты.  
— Вы меня переживете, сэр.  
Росинанту дали повышение и тайную миссию от самого Сэнгоку. Уже через год — чтоб подготовиться и освоить фрукт. Что ж. А было весело.


End file.
